What Exactly is Missed
by derp for brains
Summary: Sasuke has a quiet moment with Sakura. Obvious pairing of Sasuke & Sakura in the story. All Clean! :D


A/N: Hn, I ain't the real author of this piece, but my sister is. I refer to her as 'Cinnamon Godfairy Bunny', or CGB for short. So don't review/flame me, do it to her... -Chuckles-

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the smell of buckwheat noodles with miso wafting from the kitchen. Sakura always made it for breakfast every first weekend of the month - a time which both had as off from shinobi duties. He smiled in response to the familiarity of the morning's scent.

Sasuke knew that there was going to be a pleasant time ahead for him and his lady. He sat up on the futon, carefully taking care not to rush his body in waking up. Slowly, he stretched out his limbs and looked at the window's view of the scenery outside. He saw that this day would be filled with the enjoyable and rare, light drizzles of the summer season that currently settled on Konohagakure.

While staring out the window, Sasuke failed to notice Sakura's presence directly behind him. She stood at the doorway, fondly looking on at his activity with a lazy smile on her face. When he continued a few minutes more, she soundlessly moved into a spot behind him on the futon. Sakura reached out and touched several strands of hair, careful not to tug or irritate him with the sensation coming from her contact. Sasuke decided not to pay attention to her yet. He continued with his movements, but slowed down to accomodate Sakura's habitual activity.

As always, Sakura's fingers eventually worked their way from his nape to his ears, tucking the hair strands behind them, and then to his face, where she pushed hair back from his face. From his face, her fingers travelled down to his shoulders and swept away any fallen hair that may have landed on them. Around her wrist she had string that she quickly untied and arranged into Sasuke's hair. In doing all that she fixed his hair in the normal fashion he always had it in since they were in the academy. Sasuke had no objections to such tradition from her.

With every touch she gave him, Sasuke's bodily responses felt like electric jolts running through his veins to join the rest of his reserves of energy. Only he could feel that, every time she paid attention to him in that very way she did that morning.

Then Sakura rose and went behind a screen that was in their room, walking out with a yukata for Sasuke to wear. Sasuke rose and waited. The young lady opened the clothes for him and put it over his shoulders, and stepped back to watch him put his arms into it. She helped him close it up. As simple it is to wear a yukata, her movements almost seemed like she was helping him to put on a much more elaborate kimono. She took her time, making sure no wrinkles existed where they were not supposed to be, and knowing how comfortable Sasuke wanted to be in such clothing, did not make it too loose or too tight on him.

She stood back and moved towards the door, but stopped and came to the side, waiting for him to pass her. Sasuke turned to walk through the doorway but before stepping into the next room, he bent his head slightly to give Sakura a light kiss on her forehead. He did not move until she gave him her usual response: a small smile that made him know she was pleased with their morning so far.

The rain splattered on the bungalow roof in an irregular rhythm. The sound accompanied them into their kitchen, where Sakura had laid out on the table their breakfast of cooled down buckwheat with miso. Eating for them was a casual, unrushed affair. Their goals afterwards would not be to pick up their next instructions for duties but to clean their home and keep each other company.

Sasuke picked up his utensils to eat as did Sakura, but before they did so, they simultaneously said to one another, Good morning, let us eat well.

A clinking sound went off before Sasuke could bring the first bite to his mouth and with one blink from his eyes, everything disappeared and was replaced.

Lightning struck a nearby tree and Sasuke blinked again to make sure of what was occurring. He was in a small cave, with companions nearby resting with eyes closed and using rocks as the usual pillows. It was his turn for being look-out. Now he remembered.

He must have had that usual, repeated dream of a normal life with that girl that came from a past he couldn't rewind back to. That was all it was- a dream. Sasuke resumed his looking into the drenched darkness that lay outside the cave and gave no other further thought to his visions, knowing that it was already an impossibility to have that kind of life but comforted with the knowledge that his mind could still try to soothe his troubles.


End file.
